Regretting it
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Cody's back at home and his life is boring and lonely, he feels like something is missing and he's starting to realize just what it is. He misses the one girl in his life that actually cares about him and realizes that he's made a mistake.


**Disclaimer: Nada.  
Dedication: To CoderraFan4 because Coderra needs a decent fic.**

* * *

Cody's contract ended and he was legally allowed to leave the playa. He took that chance and got out the second he could. He's been home now for 4 months and he was back at his normal school and he had his old friends back and of course he was forced by his mother to take violin lessons. Cody was a junior this year and every junior was required to pick an instrument and his mom insisted on the violin.

Cody's life was back to normal at his school and he didn't get any special treatment when he got back. He still got picked last in dodge ball and he still had to carry his stupid violin around all day every Monday and Thursday. His Science teacher still had a foreign accent and it made it impossible to write notes down correctly, so Cody was still failing Science just like he was when he left.

It was a Friday afternoon and his week of hell was finally over. He didn't miss anyone from that show and he certainly didn't miss Sierra stealing his toothbrushes and underwear. It took him almost 2 weeks to realize that he had his privacy back. Cody loved the fact that he could sleep in peace and continue his life before he met Sierra.

Cody had to admit that he missed his friends from the show. They were really the only friends that he had. That's where he met the love of his life Gwen and his stalker Sierra! His first kiss was even on the show during season 1 during a game of spin the bottle, His first kiss was with Tyler during a game of spin the bottle and even though it was awkward it was still one of his memories. Honestly? Cody felt something was missing in his life and he didn't know what it was.

Normal teenagers would be out skating or seeing a movie on a Friday night. Not Cody. his parents always went out and he didn't even have them to hang out with. Much like every Friday night Cody would lay on his bed and channel surf and go online for awhile. There was nothing on! Just re-runs of spongebob and the annoying orange with literally annoyed Cody.

"Huh?" Cody asked himself when he saw Total Drama was on and decided he would watch it and make fun of himself for all the stupid crap he did, only he had never seen this before. "Total Drama: All Stars?"

How did he not know there was a new season? Gwen was on it! So was Sierra and they were doing some water challenge. He looked at Gwen swimming in her bikini and nothing. Sierra however turned him on. This wasn't supposed to happen. A million thoughts were running through his head back to season 3 when he kept pushing her away and now he realized she was the only one that actually cared about him, she cared more than his own parents and that's what he wanted in his life.

"How could I be such an idiot?" Cody asked himself. "I gave up the chance of being with an amazing girl."

Cody sat there and watched the whole show rooting for Sierra the whole time. She watched her team play the game and then when they lost, Cody found himself wondering what was going to happen. He listened to the team talk about who was going home on the Heroes team, he was hoping that it was Duncan, he still hated him.

_Zoey: This challenge wasn't the greatest and it's going to suck having to vote someone out, but I'm going to have to vote for Lindsay. I mean, I like the girl but she's the one who couldn't catch the ball and cost us the challenge. _

_Duncan: Gwen was arguing with Courtney the whole time! They aren't even on the same team! But if I send Gwen home then I can't make out with anyone...except Courtney when we merge!...She can't see this? right? I'll vote out Sierra. _

"He's such a jerk!" Cody yelled at the TV "Duncan shouldn't even be allowed to play!"

_Lindsay: Uh...What are we supposed to do again? That Stan guy took my favorite lipstick! Why is he on team evil? He's not nice at all, I'm voting for that Serena girl because Derek told me to!_

_Gwen: Without Cody here, Sierra's a really good player and she's actually a threat, plus she keeps me up all night with her gossip magazines! I don't care that the backstreet boys are getting back together! Bye Sierra! _

_Cameron: I'm voting Lindsay because she was more concerned with Make-up then the challenge! _

_Mike: I'm voting for Sierra because Vito has a crush on Sierra and having her here really turns him on. Svetlana also has a girl crush on her. When 2 personalities have crushes on someone, it's never a good thing! Please don't tell Zoey! _

_Sierra: I'm Voting for Duncan because I know if Cody was here he would vote for Duncan, or me. I'm winning this for my Codykins. If it wasn't for him, I never would have been on this show! He's my best friend no matter what. I really wish Cody was here with me! Then we could share a cabin together! I know that he would be excited about the backstreet boys! he's a secret fan of them!_

Cody started to blush when Sierra said that. Cody was biting his fingernails as Chris read the votes and Sierra got voted out. Cody didn't know what to say, he was actually mad at Sierra got voted out. He turned the TV off and went online and added Sierra's name to his skype list. She gave it to him at the end of season 3 and he never thought he would use it.

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BOOP**

**BOOP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BOOP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BOOP**

"Cody?!" Sierra's face appeared on the screen. "O-M-G are you actually calling me?!"

"Uh...Yeah?" Cody laughed. "How are you?"

"My world is on fire now that I am talking to you." Sierra squeed "Wait until everyone on my blog finds out that I'm talking to you!"

"I saw you on TV." Cody told her. "I didn't know you were competing. I was rooting for you. I'm sorry you got voted out."

"Don't worry about it." Sierra laughed. "Spoiler alert! Final 3 is predictable Heather, Alejandro and Mike."

"Why am I not surprised?" Cody asked. "Heather always makes it. I called because ...well...I miss you in my life."

"Did I hear you correctly or is this just a dream?" Sierra asked him.

"No, I mean it." Cody told her. "When you got voted out, the first thing I did was call you and I wanted to tell you that you look good in that bikini you had on and I'm...Sorry."

"Codykins, you have nothing to be sorry for." Sierra smiled. "I love you but you love Gwen. it's something that I have learned to accept."

"Yeah, that's sweet of you." Cody faked a smile. "I don't love Gwen though...I think I may be in love with you?"

"Cody! This better not be a trick!" Sierra was taking deep breaths. "O-M-G-O-M-G-O-M-G-O-M-G! This is just like this dream I had only you were naked and I was riding a blue unicorn."

"Please don't make me regret this." Cody awkwardly laughed. "So, I was thinking that I could come and visit you at your house after the show ends?"

"You want to come to my house?!" Sierra asked him. "I'd love that! You can move in with me and then we can get engaged and my mom will be sooooo happy!"

"Let's take it one step at a time?" Cody suggested. "Don't go crazy! How about we start by having me stay the weekend and we can see where it goes from there?"

"Okay, I can do that." Sierra took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Oh, if you want to make this work, please let me have friends without you being paranoid." Cody told her. "I'm the one asking you out, so if I want to talk to Gwen or Leshawna or Bridgette or any girl, promise me you won't freak out?"

"Okay." Sierra agreed. "This is the most exciting day of my life!"

"Hey, I'm going to get offline and take a shower." Cody told her. "How about you call me tomorrow? My Cell phone numb-"

"I already have it." Sierra giggled.

"How?!" Cody demanded to know. "I changed it 5 times!"

"I'd rather not say." Sierra blushed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow...I love you!"

"I love you too." Cody smiled before Sierra ended the call.

* * *

**Okay, that's what I came up with in about an hour! So guys, I really like doing requests! You guys should send me plots and stuff to write about. I just won't do JustHer or Dwuncan. I'll take a shot at anyone else. I wrote this because I really like Coderra and there aren't really many fics about Sierra where she isn't a nut job. Season 5 without Cody she's supposed to get more development. I think Coderra stands a chance. I don't think she would be clingy if she was in a relationship with him. Seriously, I'm open for requests. Lemme know what you guys thought. **


End file.
